Saigo no kibo
by Totsuki Toribio
Summary: Un joven llamado "Alexis Emiya", como joven normal el vive su vida plena, aunque como defecto tiene problemas personales, como un ser común y corriente solo que eso acabaría al instante de sobrevivir a un desastre natural al cual le otorgaría una "Habilidad única", al principio pensaba utilizar ese poder para la maldad pero ciertas tres chicas le hacen cambiar de opinión.
1. Prólogo

**Volumen. 1 _"La sensación de la salvación"_**

Prólogo

En cierto canal conocido como **"El Bajío 19"**, un reportero da a conocer una noticia impactante para la sociedad y vida humana

\- Noticia a última hora, **"Aderran"** se encuentra destruyendo la ciudad, todo se está volviendo un caos

En otro canal

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos ?, no existe un héroe que pueda ayudarnos, que nos brinde su ayuda, si juntos unimos fuerzas podremos derrotar al villano, solo hay que tener fe y esperanza

\- La última esperanza se acabó, no hay condición o aseguración de la supervivencia humana, podría ser el posible fin de la humanidad, -Replica el compañero del otro reportero

Mientras tanto en otro sitio fuera del holocausto, fuera de las transmisiones, fuera del peligro, se encontraba una cierta persona en posición de cuclillas, observando el gran peligro que se estaba situando la ciudad, con el atuendo característico...

**\- Gabardina color rojo carmesí**

**\- Playera ajustada de manga larga color negra**

**\- Muñequeras color rojo carmesí y un collar**

**\- Hombreras de acero color negro con tornillos grises**

**\- Jeans de color negro y cinturón acompañado con un sujetador de cordón de espada color café cuero**

**\- Botas de color negro**

**\- Broche de águila color rojo carmesí, (Esta misma activa el traje ya que este mismo es de micropartículas)**

**\- Máscara de acero con los ojos iluminados de color verde fluorescente**

**\- Y espada excalibur**

Parecía todo infravalorado ya que ni esta la misma persona indigente respeta al necesitado.

LLantos, lamentos, gritos pidiendo piedad, oraciones por quien pedirle al señor, situaciones analogistas y desconcertantes pasaban no solo en su cabeza si no también frente a sus ojos, aparentemente el mismo infierno reencarnado

El sujeto decidido se levanta para así colocarse firme y estar decidido de confrontar ese mal y rectificar los hechos, así mirando frente a él la misma muerte saludando le ya que se iba aventar desde el tejado del edificio y caer al otro

En esos precisos instantes un joven reaccionó de forma brusca, al momento de recobrar la conciencia, su respiración se escuchaba agitada e exaltada, sus pupilas e iris se encontraban dilatados y una misma pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza

\- ¿Qué fue eso ?, ¿Qué fue eso?..¡¿Qué fue eso ?!...

Así empezando a observar por todo el panorama, ubicando que se encontraba en una exposición de la materia de computación pero no lograba visualizar absolutamente nada más que oscuridad y una proyección frente a él sobre un esquema pictográfico, su compañero de alado se percató de la reacción del joven y confuso se le acerca para así preguntarle en tono bajo

\- ¿Qué te sucede ?, parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma

El joven al escucharle se alarmó y dio un pequeño brinco, así volteando a verle notando que era su compañero de clases, su compañero aun mas confundido comenzó a dar unas pequeñas carcajadas bajando su voz

\- ¡Vaya !, no me imagine que ibas reaccionar de esa manera, si lo hubiera sabido creeme que ni siquiera se teme acercó

El joven castaño aquejado y mofado le replica a su compañero de clase

\- No tenías por qué acercarte repentinamente de esa manera, hay otras maneras para poder hacerlo. ¡¿Sabes ?!

Su compañero le contesta con un semblante nervioso

\- Claro claro, disculpa fue mi error

Pero para su sorpresa el profesor quien los alcanzo a escuchar su plática le ordena al presentador de la exposición guardar silencio y incorporarse de su silla para así gritarle enojadamente a ambos chicos

\- Y bien, ¿Cuál es la excusa de la cual no poner atención a su compañero ?, quien les está presentando su proyecto

El castaño y el peli rubio le replican de forma sensata

\- Profe, no necesitamos esta exposición si ya sabemos de antemano sobre la pictografía, no hay razón alguna para continuar con esta presentación, "Sin ofender derick"

El profe sólo al escucharle le creció una vena de forma de coraje ya que sabía que ellos eran los más inteligentes para poder replicarlos sobre sus quejas, pero también darle un segundo repaso no les podría afectar

\- A dirección, ¡Ahora!

Ambos chicos suspiraron ya que no lograron convencer a su profesor pero tampoco se decepcionaron ya que vieron el lado positivo de tener que darle la bienvenida por quinta vez un repaso a ese tema tan complejo pero tedioso, el rubio que caminaba al lado del castaño le pregunta de forma inherente

\- ¿Y bien qué piensas hacer en las vacaciones alexis ?, yo planeo ir a surfear con las chicas

Así imaginando el surfeando acompañado de unas tres bellas mujeres, así suspirando mientras baba le cae de la boca, alexis repugnado por las palabras erógenas se queja con su compañero

\- No deberías pensar en cosas pervertidas, das asco

\- ¡Ay, alexis !, mira el lado positivo de las cosas al fin que nos libramos de la clase del profe grabadora y ahora planeamos sobre nuestro descanso juvenil, ¿Qué dime que no piensas hacer nada durante estas vacaciones de verano?

\- Primero que nada eso de salir con mujeres sabes que no es lo mio, segundo fue gracias a mi por la cual nos saco el profe grabadora y como tercer punto si planeo hacer algo en las vacaciones y es escribir como siempre, recuerda que no todos los jóvenes tenemos la misma vida que tu de fiesteros y mujeriegos

Al rubio animado le da una palmada en la espalda al castaño para así replicarle ansiosamente

\- Anímate compañero, hay cosas que no has probado, seria lo mejor que salieras por un simple día de tu zona de confort

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi zona de confort?

Su compañero pensativo comienza a elegir cada una de las razones por las cuales debe salir de su zona de confort

\- Pues mira, lo esencial sería que probaras nuevas cosas y claro te divertidas, aparte no sabrás si eso te guste o no si aun no lo has probado

\- No gracias, prefiero continuar como mi vida simple, común y corriente aparte un consejo no deberías serle infiel a miranda, pobrecita de ella, siento lastima por el pedazo de novio que tiene, bien llegamos recuerda que la culpa fue de los dos

El rubio asiente con la cabeza mientras alzaba su pulgar dando entendimiento que sabe que hacer, después ambos tocan la puerta del director para así preguntarle de forma educada y respetuosa

\- Disculpe director, podemos pasar

Así pasaron varios minutos absolutamente ni una cucaracha les contesto para así ponerse nerviosos y confundidos a la vez, a lo que vuelven a tocar pero nuevamente nadie les contestaría, alexis harto le toca fuertemente pero en eso el director les abre la puerta, alexis quien miraba en el piso ve una persona parada frente a ellos ya que noto que la puerta se abrió y vio unos zapatos formales parados frente a ellos, deduciendo rápidamente que era su profesor

Su compañero temblaba por los nervios y asustado al observar a su director con un semblante frenético quien lo disimulaba con una sonrisa sarcástica, alexis desazonado levanta su mirada lentamente para así percatarse que el director está de frente, por lo que da una sonrisa nerviosa

Pasando los minutos ambos chicos fueron regañados ya que no solo le faltaron al respeto a su profesor si no también a su compañero de clase quien presentaba la monografía del esquema pictográfico, el rubio mofado se disculpa con su director de manera sensata

\- Director "Disculpe", solo que me confundí por la reacción de alexis ya que simplemente despertó de manera extraña, claro al principio pensé que era un sueño horrible que tuvo

En esos precisos instantes recobro la compostura y la pregunta a alexis vagamente

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en clase?

Alexis incorporado le réplica nerviosamente

\- No puedo contestar tu pregunta con certeza pero sería conveniente dejar aún lado el tema

El director exhausto por esta plática incoherente da un bufido por el agotamiento de tiempo, aunque también quiere saber un poco más al fondo sobre su nuevo comportamiento del castaño ya que rara vez lo notas con esa preocupación, seriedad y que se encuentra durmiendo en clase y ya lo ha hecho repetitivas veces, así incorporándose de su silla para darles el último aviso a ambos chicos

\- Bien, lo demas no me concierne pero espero no vuelva a suceder sobre la falta de respeto a su profesor y como castigo les dare de tarea hacer una hoja completa sobre sus disculpas, bueno ya se pueden pasar a retirar

Los chicos asienten con la cabeza en forma de reverencia para así estar apunto de retirarse pero en eso alexis serían detenido por su director

\- Espera alexis, quisiera platicar contigo al respecto sobre tu comportamiento indeterminado

El castaño de manero gresca se acerca nuevamente al frente del director para así interpelar cualquier cuestionario de el

\- Y bien, no quisiera llegar a detalles pero quisiera escudriñar tu opinión al respecto de tu comportamiento, ¿Por qué últimamente te has estado durmiendo en clase ?, sabiendo que eso no es propio de ti ya que eres un alumno ejemplar y becado, sabes que no solo por eso afecta tu beca y evaluaciones sino también tu comportamiento con los demás, se que es algo que no me incunve pero podrias confiar en mi para explicarme tu situación

A lo que se vuelve a sentar en su silla para así hincar los codos en la mesa, mientras mantenía un semblante serio a la vez preocupado, alexis sabiendo que el director es papá de su mejor amigo y lo ve como su segundo padre le decide contestar sus preguntas por lo que toma asiento

\- Al principio no pensaba contárselo a nadie pero usted siempre ha sido como un segundo padre para mi, directo sobre mi comportamiento y todo al respecto solo que aun me encuentro agobiado por ese extraño sueño

El director confuso le preguntaría al castaño

\- ¿Sueño ?. ¿A qué te refieres alexis?

El castaño solo suspiro por la atenuación y le replica de manera sensata

\- Aún no se y no encuentro el motivo aparente pero siempre tengo el mismo sueño de ver con mis propios ojos desde el tejado de un edificio un caos, un desastre, el fin del mundo y no solo eso, los llantos y la desesperación pasa por mi cabeza, aun no puedo asimilar la situación pero esas expresiones faciales quedarán impregnadas en mi cabeza y ahora no puedo quitarmelas

En eso sería interrumpido por el director por la confusión y desazonado que se encontraba

\- ¿Cómo ver con tus propios ojos un caos o el fin del mundo ?, alexis, ¿No has estado viendo películas de terror o algo por el estilo ?, ya que no es propio de ti decir algo como esto y sabes que me preocupo como papá de tu mejor amigo y como tu tutor

Alexis frunce el ceño y le replica al director

\- Espere un momento señor lenny, ¿Está insinuando que lo que le estoy mencionando es a causa de las películas de terror ?, o expliquese ya que creo que esa es la respuesta más clara a sus preguntas

El director lenny inhala aire para así levantarse nuevamente de su silla y quedarse parado en ese mismo sitio

\- No es lo que me estoy dando a referir, simplemente me preocupas como tu segundo padre, siempre ha sido como un cuarto hijo para mi, sin embargo; si no me contestas tus preguntas no puedes estar bajo mi tutela no solo por eso si no también por la desconfianza mutua que nos mantenemos entre los dos

\- En eso tiene razón pero aun así no encuentro un sentido lógico al respecto de ese sueño tan confuso que pasa por mi cabeza y como claro me encuentro asustado, aterrado y preocupado, la verdad no se que haria en esos precisos instantes si me encuentro en esa situación, de seguro mi padre si pudiese encontrar una solución al respecto

Comentaba deprimidamente mientras que su mirada la fija hacia la ventana del lado derecho, donde apuntaba los resplandecientes rayos del sol

\- Tu padre no tiene nada que ver con este asunto propio de ti, sabes muy bien que si continúa de esta manera bajaras de notas drásticamente y no solo eso si no también no podrás graduarte con tus compañeros de clase, no solo mi objetivo es ver a mis hijos crecer y que sean grandes emprendedores si no también que tu futuro este garantizado, esa parte me la dejó tu padre y no solo eso si también me la confió

La réplica para así al menos ver que su hipótesis es errónea pero aun así no tiene el efecto que buscaba, alexis se levanta de la silla y se encamina hacia la puerta de la entrada, aun así manteniendo esa seriedad

Aun diciendo eso no sabes muy bien cómo me siento sabiendo que mi hermano enfermo, mi padre fallecido y mi madre se la pasa trabajando, trato de ser fuerte pero aun así no logró absolutamente nada

\- Deberias bajarle a la comida si no engordaras y sobre pasaras mas de los 94 kilos en los cuales te encuentres

Le sugería el castaño al director para pocos segundos después de salir de la habitación, el director mofado se mira y nota que era cierto

"Una época difícil, 2020, las personas comunes arrepentidas aparecen con poderes o habilidades únicas, lo peor el holocausto se hace presente con los villanos, el desastre y la única forma de confrontarlos es que entre una de esas personas decida tomar el camino del bien y no solo eso si no que decida hacerles frente a esos peligros, asaltos, asesinatos, narcotráfico. Lastimosamente vivimos en un mundo que prefiere más el caos y estas condiciones excepto que la madre naturaleza ya reclama su posición, mandando aquel hombre parado arriba de una azotea de un edificio, ese hombre quien le dará la confianza, esa salvación y nueva calidad de vida, ese hombre "Es la última esperanza", el tomara el camino sabio, él tomará esa última decisión de su vida si darla por sus seres queridos o conservarla por su beneficio propio"

Pasando las horas una escena rememorativa se hizo presente entre las personas que aún conservaban esa "Fe", esa escena les mostraba un sujeto saltando de un edificio para así pretender caer directamente hacia el otro, pero claro esa escena no solo les mostraba esa acción si no les demostraba que aún hay esperanza, ya que a la simple vista de un creyente de la "Esperanza" esa persona se vio a una ave bebe aprendiendo a volar, esas alas que parecían previamente alicaídas pero ahora brillan con una grande devoción y pureza, iluminando la noche oscura y fría, esa cálida luz se quedará impregnada en el corazón y la nariz de esas personas alegres. ...

[Fin Prólogo]


	2. Capítulo 01 La grandeza de esa ave

Parte 1

En una oscura calle se encontraban dos sujetos combatiendo sangre con sangre, puño con puño y sobre todo esas expresiones cansadas, agotadas pero a la vez llenas de confianza, esa batalla parecía no tener final ya que se estaba llevando pareja, ambos sujetos no mostraban esa falta de espíritu ya que su fuerza de voluntad no se los permitía

Hablemos un poco de la fuerza de voluntad.

La fuerza de voluntad es la capacidad de los sere humanos que nos proponemos para así cumplir nuestras metas y objetivos

Esta misma no te permite darte la vuelta y echarse para atras ya que es un estado de adrenalina, un estado que nunca olvidarás en tu vida ese estado que te permitirá superar tus límites, levantarte y demostrarle al mundo de que estas hecho y de que eres capaz, decirle y gritarle al destino desdichado "Aqui estoy, sigo vivo y te demostrare que sin importar qué situaciones o caídas me hagas tener, me seguire levantando no sólo para demostrar que soy superior si no de que soy capaz de lograr lo que quiero en mi vida, de mi camino, de mi sueño, esa esperanza siempre surgirá dentro de mí, tus pruebas serán tropeciosos para ti pero para mi son una parte importante de mi fe, ya que gracias a ellos puedo forjar mi espíritu y fuerza de voluntad"

Es lo que a simple vista se diría o al menos eso te describirían las demás personas pero lo que no saben es que esa fuerza de voluntad es parte de ti y es algo muy importante para tu futuro

Es un estado que ni la escala de skorz te puede descifrar con facilidad, no es el número seis, es el número seis el cual te dirá que tu voluntad es más grande que antes

Repentinamente el sujeto con gabardina roja logra darle un golpe directo al sujeto con camisa blanca y armadura puesta en los pies y manos, así aventandolo por el fuerte impacto hacia el frente por lo cual giraría como tronco pero logra detenerse con sus manos las cuales se sostuvo con el piso dejando oberturas, en eso para su sorpresa notó que el sujeto con gabardina roja estaría corriendo en sisac hacia él así acercándose a él poco a poco

El no sabía porque pero sentía que el miedo lo invadía, la inseguridad de sí mismo ahora lo invadió, ese temor de quedar fuera de combate y morir la recorría por las venas aun así sentía que la adrenalina se le subía ya que ver a ese chico en ese estado no solo de alegría si no de emoción se le contagiaba

Actualidad

En aquellos pasillos de la escuela Gakko atarashi o mejor conocida como el mejor instituto de japón "AG", se encontraba un chico con ciertas características

\- Cabello castaño, estilo Quiff

\- Tesis clara

\- Estatura 1. 75 mt

\- Peso 67. 5 Kg

\- Chaqueta de tela color lapislázuli, *Colocada en la cintura*

\- Pantalón de mezclilla

\- Zapatos escolares de caballero

\- Camisa color blanca y un suéter color mostaza, *Tiene las mangas arremangadas de la camisa*

\- Corbata cerúleo

\- Y muñequeras color negro

En pocas palabras nuestro protagonista "Alexis Emiya", se encontraba buscando a una persona ya que por el carácter que mostraba en esos precisos instantes de estar observando detenidamente cada rincón y sitio de la escuela, por lo que se pasaría varios minutos hasta después encontrar a esa persona quien le grita con su típica sonrisa

\- Shouyou, oye correle ya tenemos que irnos

A lo que sale un chico con ciertas características

\- Cabello color naranja, estilo comb over corte

\- Tesis clara

\- Estatura 1. 77 mt

\- Peso 65.5 Kg

\- Iris de color naranja claro

\- Chaqueta de tela color lapislázuli, *Colocada en el cuello*

\- Pantalón de mezclilla

\- Zapatos escolares de caballero

\- Camisa blanca y un suéter color mostaza

\- Corbata cerúleo

\- Y pulseras de color negro y verde fluorescente

Ambos chicos se miran con un rostro sonriente, para así estrecharse la mano

\- Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien hermano, ¿y tu?

\- Muy bien, bueno entonces ya debemos irnos para tu casa verdad para acabar con el trabajo que nos dejaron

\- Así es hermano, solo que no debemos tardarnos ya sabes como se pone la profesora de estricta con estos aspectos

Tanto el castaño y como el peli anaranjado se nombraban hermanos ya que estos son amigos de la infancia por lo que desde hace años forjaron una buena relación, hasta el punto de tomarse como hermanos, realmente estas relaciones son muy importantes ya que esta clase de personas son las que siempre te acompañaran y te ayudaran en lo que puedan, shouyou al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su amigo empezó a comportarse grotesco por la manera en la que la describió a su profesora amy

\- Claro claro tienes toda la razón, muy bien entonces ya dirijamonos para tu casa, ¿Oye por cierto y como está tu mamá ya tengo tiempo sin verla?

Le preguntaba interesadamente ya que la madre de su amigo en su niñez siempre lo recibía de excelente forma y sobre todo por esa calidez y alegría que transmite, alexis agobiado simplemente se limitó en darle demasiados detalles sabiendo de antemano que la mayor parte de su tiempo se lo dedica al trabajo

\- Ya sabes, trabajando como siempre

Shouyou noto su tono de voz afligido a lo que nervioso decidió cambiar el tema ya que si seguían hablando de ese tema él podría ponerse triste o en el peor de los casos que termine suicidándose por la depresión

\- Bueno que se le puede hacer, y bien ¿tu hermano está en tu casa o en el hospital?

Alexis quien mantenía su mirada hacia el piso la levantó mostrando una expresión ya calmada del afligimiento

\- En la casa, hoy le prometí jugar voleibol y hacer lo que quiera no sin antes terminar este trabajo

El peli anaranjado se sorprendió ya que después de un año volverá a dedicarle tiempo a su hermano, así sonriendo de la admiración ya que sin importar de lo que pase el siempre mirada hacia adelante con su típica sonrisa, algo característico de los acuarianos ya que el nació el 6 de febrero del 2004

Así caminando fuera del pasillo principal de la escuela para así encontrarse en la puerta principal, la cual pasaron ambos chicos mientras unos rayos del sol les iluminaba

Tiempo después alexis y shouyou se dirigieron a una tienda cercana de la casa del castaño, donde compraron botana para así comersela de refrigerio en la hora de realizar el trabajo, más adelante ambos chicos ya se encontraban dentro de la casa el cual el peli anaranjado estaba observando el sitio

A simple vista noto que el sitio cambió drásticamente después de aquella deuda que les dejó su padre, cosas que eran realmente lujosas las empeñaron y una que otra cosa se quedó de recuerdo, como aquella vasija de porcelana la cual el padre de alexis le regaló a su madre y este se escondía cuando jugaban las escondidas, hubo una ocasión donde este mismo al ya estar más alto ya no podía entrar a la perfección por lo que se quedo atascado de pompas, todos al observar no paraban de reirse por aquella situación incómoda para el castaño, el mofado les grita de manera grotesca

\- Ya, no es mi culpa que mi cuerpo se desarrollara muy rápido

En eso alexis le habla al peli anaranjado desde la cocina donde estaba preparando la botana y comida, por lo que terminaria de recapitular esos recuerdos nostalgicos

\- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo primero que debemos de hacer?

Shouyou le replica pensativo

\- Mm, veamos, creo que comenzamos con la recreación de las células ya que es un tema muy revoltoso

Así rascándose la cabeza con un semblante nervioso ya que es un tema demasiado agotador y aun teniendo una buena capacidad y coeficiente intelectual es cansado para el cerebro

\- Me parece hermano, bueno y, ¿tu no vas a comer?

Le preguntaba alexis al peli anaranjado, por lo que le replica dudosamente al castaño sin dudar que la madre de él hace buena comida, sin embargo; hay cosas que no puede comer como el pastel de calabaza o al maní ya que eso le dificulta su respiración, claro sus bronquios y pulmones terminan afectados al igual que su garganta

\- ¿Qué hay de comer?, más bien ¿Qué hizo tu mamá hoy para comer?

\- Hizo sopa de papa y filete de res, ¿Quieres?

Shouyou sin pensarlo le aceptó la comida ya que el res es su segunda comida preferida o favorita, así mirando con estrellas como alexis sacaba el filete de res, por lo que a simple vista sabía desde un principio que ese filete es el mejor que pudiese comer en esos precisos instantes y claro también en su vida ya que la comida de la madre de alexis le gusta más que la de su madre o cocineros

Pero en eso escuchan una voz detrás de ellos, era un chico con características algo parecidas a las de alexis

\- Cabello castaño, estilo Quiff

\- Tesis trigueña

\- Estatura 1. 69 mt

\- Peso 64. 5 Kg

\- Iris color verde esmeralda

\- Gabardina de lana color ocre dorado

\- Playera blanca con el símbolo de la paz

\- Pantalón de mezclilla

Y el anillo de su padre

El se presento con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que él ciertamente es una persona desconfiada y susceptible a las que le cuesta trabajo salir de su caparazón para abrirse a nuevas relaciones en todos los ámbitos de su vida

\- Hermano, que bueno que llegas "Ya te extrañaba", ¿Oye entonces si vamos a jugar?

Preguntaba entusiasmadamente su hermano menor, alexis al verle sentimientos le recorrían en su corazón por la misma razón de sentirse impotente de quererle ayudar pero en otro punto de vista el quiere demostrarle cómo se siente vivir una vida normal y cotidiana de un simple joven, así replicando con una sonrisa cariñosa

\- Claro isaí, solo que mas al rato es que me dejaron mucho trabajo y debo de terminarlo para que no tenga problemas con la profesora, pero una vez que terminemos jugamos. ¿Te parece?

El hermano ya reconocido como isaí le contesta alegremente y emocionadamente

\- ¡Sí!, me parece hermano

En eso shouyou se le acerca rápidamente para así cargarlo e abrazarlo por la nostalgia y alegría de volverlo aver

\- ¡Hola pequeño isaí!, ¿Cómo estás?, tanto tiempo sin vernos

Isaí simplemente se reía por la alegria que le invadía en esos precisos instantes acompañados de unas carcajadas de ambos, para así ser bajado y replicarle al peli anaranjado con un puchero

\- Ya no soy pequeño

Shouyou reia por el gesto de parte del pequeño isaí

\- Claro claro, disculpa señor isaí

El castaño menor enfadado le grita de manera reservada y sensible

\- Pero tampoco soy un adulto

Pero ambos captaron esa escena como transcurre por lo que empezaron a reírse de sí mismos, en eso este alexis les dice a ambos

\- Shouyou ya, será mejor que nos pongamos a comer para terminar más rápido el trabajo y sabes muy bien cual es el tema y tu "Masahiro isaí" recuerda que debes de hacer también tu tarea si no mamá se enojara

Ambos chicos regañados y con un gesto desanimado solo le contestan con un simple sí, para así ponerse hacer lo que les correspondía a los dos

Pasando las horas y minutos el castaño y peli anaranjado después de una larga y breve descripción del funcionamiento de las células por fin acabaron, aunque terminaron con un agotó tremendo que ni con palabras puede describirse, por lo que el peli anaranjado quedó dormido por el gran exhausto y sueño que le invadía en esos momentos, después de varios minutos el despertó tras recordar que no debe de faltar en la cena familiar ya que supuso que ya era de tarde, así viendo que era de anochecer pero para sorpresa de shouyou ve que el castaño se encontraba jugando con su hermano menor voleibol con una sonrisa, percatandose que a simple vista que después de que quedase dormido y terminar el trabajo él le mandó a hablar a su hermano para cumplirle su promesa

\- ¡Vaya!, me sorprende su energía, bueno en realidad no tanto ya que no agotó demasiada gracias a su inteligencia intelectual, en cambio yo si

Replicaba con un semblante de tristeza y desánimo, a lo que se incorpora de la silla y recoge sus libros para así colocarlos en su mochila color negra y estilo de acampar, después él se dirige en la puerta no sin antes detenerse y voltear hacia atras notando que aun se encontraban jugando con una sonrisa por aquella diversión, el peli anaranjado sonriente por la admiración y ternura provocada por la escena se marcha del hogar sin despedirse ya que pensó que era prudente no entrometerse

Se nota que son los mejores hermanos ya que se llevan muy bien, pese a todo lo que pasan y eso es de admirar, amigo eres y siempre lo seras una persona importante para aquellas personas que te rodean, recuerdalo y llévate esos momentos y sentimientos en tu corazón

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Una persona con vestuario extravagante y fino, caminaba por la calle del famoso lugar de hollywood donde pisaron los famosos, por lo que a la vista de las demás personas se notaba común y corriente, pero lo que no sabían era que ella solo disimulaba esa perspectiva, pero en eso aquella persona saca una arma de su bolsillo trasero para así empezar a provocar un desastre y caos

Gente estaba siendo asesinada por esa persona, gritos de desesperación y terror se escuchaban de lejos pero para la desdicha de aquellas personas terminan siendo asesinadas, después esa persona acabaría con la mayor parte de la gente de ese sitio y con una sonrisa sádica coloca la pistola en su labios para así soplar el humo provocado por la fuerte expulsión de las municiones, así comentando fríamente

\- Pronto me conocerán, me volveré temida por todas las personas de este terrible mundo y verán como se acerca un nuevo ciclo, el ciclo de la muerte y crueldad, este mundo de paz acabara "Es hora de provocar la tercera guerra mundial", la guerra de los poderes.

[Fin del capitulo]


End file.
